User talk:VENOM 777
thumb|300px|right Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of duty-Tom Clancy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Call of duty-Tom Clancy Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XXflamingblizzard (Talk) 23:49, December 22, 2009 Hi welcome to Call of Duty-Tom Clancy Wiki!!--XXflamingblizzard 02:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) X writes here haiz bro!!--XXflamingblizzard 18:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ill be at ur house tommorow kz!!bye the way i will bring 2 controlls and stuff lolololololol!!!--XXflamingblizzard 22:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC)haiz bro!! ALL STRIDERS BROTHERS!!!! <--- what? damn stride..r !!!u have alot of ppl tht hate me! ^what do you mean? Lol@Phailure 01:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Music THREE DAYS GRACE "Lets start a Riot" If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry So ripped off so stepped on You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot If you feel so filthy So dirty so fucked up If you feel so walked on So painful so pissed off You're not the only one Refusing to go down You're not the only one So get up Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry Just get up Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot THREE DAYS GRACE LYRICS Animal I Have Become ￼ I can't escape this hell So many times i've tried But i'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal) I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself) So many times i've lied (So many times i've lied) But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become) Walking around I hear the sounds of the earth seeking relief I'm trying to find a reason to live But the mindless clutter my path Oh these thorns in my side Oh these thorns in my side I know I have something free I have something so alive I think they shoot cause they want it I think they shoot cause they want it I think they shoot cause they want it I feel forces all around me Come on raise your head Those who hide behind the shadows Live with all that's dead Chorus: Look at me... look at me At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head Through my head Through my head Through my head In my lifetime when I'm disgraced By jealousy and lies I laugh aloud 'cause my life Has gotten inside someone else's mind Look at me... look at me At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head Through my head Through my head Through my head Hey all I want is what's real Something I touch and can feel I'll hold it close and never let it go Said why... why do we live this life With all this hate inside I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more Please help me find a place Somewhere far away Yes, I'll go and you'll never see me again go here to these link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGVmAOpJB7Q its cool and here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3hSJaLtdas the halo way!!!lolloll